<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horrorlarity by animenutcase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708590">Horrorlarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase'>animenutcase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inaba Scoobies watch a (bad) horror movie, and they all walk away with a different opinion on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horrorlarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got bored and went through the Persona 4 kink meme to find other fills I've made. This one was all the way back in 2011 and is actually probably outdated if I recall Persona 4 Golden correctly. </p><p>Oh well. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanamura Yosuke was a man who was willing to admit his faults - at least he was now. But even he was hesitant to admit the fact that horror movies scared the living daylights out of him. That was okay. His friends could already tell, given how he was trying to persuade them to choose a different movie, starting with the fact that Nanako was present.</p><p>“I wanna see the scary movie!” Nanako insisted and Yosuke whimpered.</p><p>The movie, for reasons related to the fact that writer is too big of a pussy to actually go watch a horror movie herself, was some generic B-film that was filled to the brim with several offensive stereotypes. The film opened up with a black male in a red t-shirt kissing his boyfriend goodnight as he left for work.</p><p>“Oh.” Chie cringed. “Black and gay?”<br/>
“I give him ten minutes.” Yukiko shrugged.</p><p>Sure enough, the character met a gruesome death.</p><p>“Called it!” Yukiko raised her hand.<br/>
“Aren’t you guys even the least bit bothered by this?” Yosuke again tried to reason with his friends.<br/>
“Nah.” Kanji shrugged. “It’s actually kinda funny.”<br/>
“Even with all the terrible effects?” Rise raised an eyebrow at Kanji.<br/>
“Chie and I used to watch horror movies all the time in junior high.” Yukiko explained.<br/>
“There’s just something kind of exciting about getting scared.” Chie grinned.<br/>
“I don’t really see what’s so scary about the movie, Yosuke-senpai.” Naoto gave him a puzzled look. “Horror movies in general, particularly slasher films, are rather… stupid.”</p><p>Nanako fell asleep half-way through the movie, something Yosuke desperately wished he could do. Unfortunately, all he could do was cling helplessly to Souji, who continued to watch the movie stoically.</p><p>“I don’t get it.” Teddie said as he munched on his popcorn. “The killer destroyed the all of the motors on the boats, so how did he use one to get across the lake after killing Janet?”<br/>
“He could have left one untouched.” Rise shrugged.<br/>
“But they checked all the boats!” Teddie protested.<br/>
“Teddie, just suspend your disbelief and watch the damn movie.” Kanji said in an annoyed tone.</p><p>“I don’t see why he should, Kanji-kun.” Naoto said in a bored tone. “Honestly, the entire film is dull and predicta-”</p><p>At that moment, the killer (who had turned into a strange tentacle creature for some reason) jumped down from the second floor of the barn at the heroine. Naoto let out an unusually high-pitched scream and clung to Souji’s other arm.</p><p>“I hate you.” Naoto declared to the writer childishly as she attempted to pull her hat over her eyes.<br/>
“Naoto, I’ve already lost the feeling in my right arm. I’d like to be able to move my left one at least.” Souji calmly asked his underclassman.</p><p>His request went ignored and he spent the rest of the movie with both Yosuke and Naoto clinging very tightly on him. Nanako, for whatever the reason, was not woken up by Naoto’s scream.</p><p>Once the heroine defeated the killer/monster (though the arm twitched right before the credits started), the movie was over.</p><p>“That was… quite a movie.” Yukiko said in an attempt to be polite to the movie.<br/>
“It was a stupid movie.” Rise grumbled and Teddie gave a nod in agreement. “The effects were terrible, the plot was predictable and suddenly turned into a sci-fi film two-thirds in, and the final fight was just fan service. Honestly, I was sort of rooting for the monster at that point.”<br/>
“Really?” Kanji gave Rise a surprised look. “I thought you of all people would at least be <i>acting</i> scared.”</p><p>Rise looked confused until he pointed to Souji, who was gently trying to reassure Yosuke and Naoto that the movie was over and they were safe.</p><p><i>DAMMIT.</i> Rise cursed to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>